With the development of network technology, network cameras have become increasingly popular and been widely used in security surveillance, home care and the like. A user is able to view camera data on his/her personal computer or smart phone in real time by connecting a network camera to a network at home, office, or even outdoors.
In addition to a real-time viewing function, some network cameras are also provided with a function of transmitting and storing camera data online, that is, the camera data can be uploaded to and stored in a storage space in a server provided by an individual or a vendor, thereby enabling a user to retrieve, view and edit the uploaded data in the future.
However, no matter a network camera is used for security surveillance, home care or for any other purposes, the camera data acquired usually contains both video and audio data. Hence, the data size is considerable. In such a case, a user inevitably needs to prepare an enormous storage space to store the huge-sized camera data. It also causes difficulty for a system to fully support the processes of retrieving, viewing and editing data. Consequently, the system's overall performance of execution is deteriorated, resulting in such issues as low processing speed and poor quality.